


Innocent Wooseok, or so they said

by Foxiefassiebandie



Series: HIGH SCHOOL AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Genderswap, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxiefassiebandie/pseuds/Foxiefassiebandie
Summary: Everyone looks at Wooseok as a beautiful, young, smart, innocent, brilliant girl in Eunsang High School. Little did they know that the perfect one is not as clueless as they thought. She knows things and the other three helped her to understand them in a practical manner.





	1. First Day Meeting Them

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first day of school. Another day for Kim Wooseok to start her normal day with books and more books. Like any other high school kids in Korea, she prepares herself to get into one certain University. Unlike others, she knows her capability, it is certain that she will get that University. What she doesn't want is, going there as an inexperienced woman.

Like other story starts, it is a bright day to start a school as a first year student in Eunsang High School. Many students start their day in cold sweats but smiles again once they see someone they know. Then they'll talk and laugh as they both feel lucky to find one another. A friend in a strange place sure is a blessing. Not for everyone, because Kim Wooseok certainly doesn't feel that way.

It's not her first time to be in a new school. It's not a strange place for her, a comfortable one instead, the only place where she can do what people expect her to be good at. What makes her feel unfortunate about the place is only how everyone hides how much of an annoyance Wooseok is to them. It sure is a funny place, people want challenge to make them feel better but when someone like Wooseok comes around, they feel burdened even disturbed. So now when everyone smiles at her, Wooseok only smiles back to avoid more talk about her.

She sits on her desk that first day, same class-room, same people who look at her in one glance, smile the next second, then start talking between them. Wooseok knows what are they talking about, it is no longer a secret anymore.

_"Wah, Kim Wooseok is in the same class with us." _  
_"Ah, shit, it's going to be a blood bath then." _  
_"Why she of all people? I just want a good rank." _  
_"What's the use of her beauty if she is just a fox who will ruin us all in the end of the semester?" _  
_"Fucking lucky bitch." _

Same old talk, same old shit. Wooseok doesn't even care anymore, a silence from her will help them, at least. But then again, there is always new kids who say hi to her first. This time, it's the small kid with small voice in front of her desk and his talky friend. Wooseok smiles, hoping to make a real friend but she neglects that hope as fast as she can.

"Hai, Wooseok, right? I'm Yohan." The guy smiles wide, he looks a bit stupid that way but Wooseok smiles back.

"I'm Junho" said the shy guy next to her.

Wooseok smiles back and said, "Hai, nice to meet you."  
  
She doesn't mean anything bad, but it's just never ends in a good way to put a more welcoming attitude to a random guy who already knows her name and all. By all means, she is just taking a precautions, all girls need that. But little did Wooseok realises that they're just not the right guys to attract her.

There is a little different thing for Wooseok this year and she notices it as soon as the first class starts. When the teacher rolls call the students in the class, there are three names that the teacher doesn't seem very fond of. He called the three male students in a very darkened voice and look at them in a despite. You know, that thing teacher does when they already knows your reputation. Wooseok puts a slight smile, she's never been in same class with students in a bad reputation. They seem fun, with how they answer the roll call from the teacher.

They don't say "Ne" like any other kids. They answer it with,

"Nice to see you sir."

"Ready to serve sir."

"Let's start from today sir."

Other kids laugh foolishly, Wooseok laughs too. They seem fun. Things surely are different even if it's a bit in high school.

.

.

.

The next class is Physical Education. They must change and go to the hall for the assembly. Wooseok changes her clothes in the bathroom with other girls. There, she meets Minhee, a cool girl who ask Wooseok to fix her bra. She doesn't talk so much, Wooseok likes it that way.

When both of them came back to the class, the boys are out, except for those three. They are still there without their upper t-shirt, so Wooseok and Minhee still need to wait a bit more. Unfortunately, they don't seem to know the two girls' presence. They still laugh and makes jokes inside the classroom.

Tired of waiting, Wooseok opens the class door, making three kids surprised but only look at her. Wooseok doesn't lower her head, she is too fascinated with those three's bodies. All toned and two of them have tattoos. The tall one and the other tall one. That's confusing, but Wooseok doesn't know yet which is who. So yeah, that tall and daring one and that less tall and goofy one. The skinny one doesn't have any tattoos, but he's toned too.

Their silence is broken by Minhee who came in with hands covering her eyes. Wooseok then goes out after realising that she's been staring for too long. She then heard one of the three talks,

"Hey, what if she tells teachers?"

"Then she is done for"

"Like you ever hit a girl?"

"I don't say anything about hitting her though."

Listening to them, Wooseok's scared. But instead of stay still she screams at them,

"You guys!" again, Wooseok doesn't know who are their name just yet.

The three turn their body over to Wooseok. They stand where they stopped walking. Wooseok walks toward them with her eyes look at three of them. She is shaking so much but she already called them so there's no turning back.

"I won't tell anyone. I'm not like that." said her.

The three look at her, then the skinny one lowering his head and smiles in front of Wooseok's face.

"Okay, thank you." He said.

Wooseok stunned at his smile. When the other two pat her head and her shoulder, it doesn't make anything feel better. She can feel her cheeks turning red while the other three walk again to the hall.

TBC 


	2. Not So Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the thing, Jin Hyuk thought that kid is as pure as she looks. He never asks for much, but given this pretty almost-perfect angel to send the most obvious look at him? This might sound cocky, but he always prefer a free-spirited girl. That stiff girl won't win his entire being. Well, at least that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a dodge-ball with the smartest kid in class. She will make you look like a useless human in that game. Jin Hyuk felt that embarrassment, he tried to protect her but all she does is catching that ball and throw it then smiles happily at Jin Hyuk. He doesn't even smile back at her but she keeps looking at him with that smiley face every time she made a couple out. Wonder why she does that.

Jin Hyuk left as soon after he said "Thank you" to the little girl. His laughter backs after finding out that the girl is nothing more than a soft lamb. He should have been more careful with his words, he scared her to death by saying 'done for'. Seung Youn and Seung Woo also laugh beside him. That face sure is interesting.

They assemble at hall with the P.E teacher in front of them. The three arrived late with Kim Wooseok and Kim Minhee behind them. Once they're there, the teams for dodge ball are already made. One team consists a boy and a girl. The boy must be the guard and the girl must avoid the ball thrown by the other team or catch them and throw it to other team. If the girl gets hit then the team loses. So, with five of them coming late, Minhee got paired with Seungyoun and Wooseok got paired with Jin Hyuk. Meanwhile Han Seung Woo, he got the privilege to be in a team with the teacher. They both are 'he' but Seungwoo got the privilege because he is the one who is protected. That kid sure loves that.

Before the game started, Jin Hyuk said to Wooseok in the coolest way he can ever think of,

"Stay behind me." Ah, how proud he was when he said that. Jin Hyuk knows he's good in sport, the most challenging ones in the class must be Seung Youn and Seung Woo.

He was wrong. Wooseok is surprisingly good. Good enough to make Jin Hyuk feels embarrassed for what he said. She catches all the ball directed toward her and manages to kill five teams in less than two minutes. Seung Youn looks at Jin Hyuk with a smirk on his face. Well, good for him, his so-called pride as the guard in his team sure is easily proven with how dependant Minhee is.

Han Seung Woo got outed too by Wooseok, the boy just bites his lips while looking at Wooseok's direction. He looks pissed and impressed. Jin Hyuk looks at him with laughter in his eyes. He got in to the situation then said,

"NICE!" loudly.

Wooseok giggles at his word. But then Jin Hyuk gets his mind straight, he pulls Wooseok's arm behind him and place the girl behind him. Receiving all the balls directed to him, throws some, manages to kill more teams than his partner. That way, he's satisfied. Because in the end, their team is the last one standing between the others.

After that, he looks at Wooseok with sweat pouring down from his head. Wooseok is sweaty as well, she gives a handshake to Jin Hyuk while smiling happily. Jin Hyuk laughs and accept her handshake offers.

"This is my first time winning in sport." said her. It was not just a handshake, she gives him a small paper in between.

Jin Hyuk just nods his head then she goes to outside the hall. Leaving Jin Hyuk alone with his cocky smile. Before he manages to open the paper, his two friends come over then take him out to the toilet. Little did he knew, he shouldn't think about that paper so easily.

When the next class is started, Jin Hyuk, as usual, sits on his desk while drawing some random sketch. In the middle of the class, Wooseok came in from the class' back door. The teacher asked him where she's been, then she said she was in clinic because of her stomachache. Jin Hyuk doesn't feel that it's true. Because if he's not mistaken, she was staring angrily at him while walking through that door.

Jin Hyuk knows something's off. At the end of the day, he asked Seung Woo and Seung Yeon to go first to the PC Bang and he'll go after ward. Something about Kim Wooseok tingles his back neck. It feels like he has to know what happened with that kid. Moreover why she was glaring at him.

Wooseok always goes home first every time the bell rings, that day, she doesn't. She packs her bag still when almost everyone leaves the class. As she's done and stand from her desk, Jin Hyuk goes to the front door. Wooseok stopped when she notices the long man block her way. She the puts her usual smile out while pushing Jin Hyuk's body. He doesn't move, when Wooseok looks at him, Jin Hyuk only tilted his head.

"Tell me," said him while placing his face in front of Wooseok's face.

"Why were you staring?" asked him.

Wooseok puts her smile off. That's when Jin Hyuk knows why that girl puts he smile on all the time. Because when she doesn't, she looks really cold and almost unapproachable.

That girl then lean her side body to the door's part. Place her face closer to Jin Hyuk's. Jin Hyuk tries hard to not put out his nervous face. Jin Hyuk knows that face and that kind of look. They beg for one thing.

"Why don't you open the paper I gave you." said her.

"How? I put it in a bin." said him. He doesn't know why he wants to tease this girl.

"Then you shouldn't care that much." said Wooseok. Her face changed, her eyes doesn't look so desperate nor daring anymore, they turn sad. She then looks down. Her small hand then try to push Jin Hyuk's body again, but the boy still doesn't move.

"What do you want?" asked Jin Hyuk with a gentler voice and face try to look for Wooseok's face. The girl doesn't face him.

Jin Hyuk feels dizzy, something in his belly goes up. He never feels this happy teasing a girl. She sure is cute and her reaction makes him goes crazy too.

That happiness turns so fast into a shock.

The girl holds his neck then kiss him. Only placing her lips on top of his lips. The boy holds his breath then press his lips harder on the girls'. When they got off, the girl looks at him surprised. The boy too, but only for a second.

His right arm then grabs the girl's waist and his left hand on her neck. He kisses her again, press her lips harder while still opening his eyes, enjoying the view of his girl who shut her eyes down and enjoying his lips' movement. It was very intense and starting to grow even more so when the boy kicked the classroom door. Close it and hiding behind it while sharing their breath. 

The girl is stiff as a wooden, the only one's moving is the boys's tongue and teeth and mouth but he doesn't seem to have a complain about it. But sure it is boring that way. The boy is moving down her neck, starts making soaked and red while the girl holds her moan. His hands is no longer outside her clothes. His long fingers are already on her breast, with how small the girl is, her breast surely is a surprise for the boy. It's round with overly sensitive nipples to be playing with. The boy smirks, he surely is beyond happy. He looks at the girls' face. She turns her face for a second. Noticing that the guy doesn't move his face away, she looks at him with her red face and teary eyes.

"It feels so good, Wooseok, I don't know you're this kind of girl before." said him. Looking at Wooseok's pleasured face.

She doesn't say anything but she doesn't hold her moaning anymore. She puts it out and it makes Jin Hyuk's down part gets hardened.

"So much for a perfect student, such a perfect slut for me." said him. After saying that, Jin Hyuk stopped his hands. He looks at Wooseok's confused face.

"I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't call you that." said him.

Wooseok shakes her head, she holds Jin Hyuk's face and kiss him slowly, this time it's not just a simple lips touch. She moves her mouth. Her fingers linger on Jin Hyuk's hardened bottom. When she let go of her kiss, Jin Hyuk's hand starts touching her thighs, the left hand going up, those long fingers get a taste on Wooseok's wet underwear. Wooseok moans again. She doesn't do it timidly again.

"Don't call me that, make me that way." said her in between her moans.

Jin Hyuk pulls her underwear down her thighs while Woooseok does her sloppy job on Jin Hyuk's pants. Without even touching her down there, it's obvious that this is her first time. But Jin Hyuk still finds a small happiness when he touched that small hole. He puts his one finger inside and Wooseok's already cried out. His other finger to play with her lovebud, Wooseok moans louder when feels that. Seconds after that, the two hear a sound from outside. They abruptly stopped what they do.

Wooseok puts her shirt back inside his skirt. Jin Hyuk fixed Wooseok's bra then pulls her underwear, took it off and put it inside his pocket. Wooseok looks at him confused,

"Why-" 

"I might need it." said him before Wooseok even said something.

"But it's uncomfortable." said her with her reddened face.

"I thought you want me to make you a slut?" asked Jin Hyuk.

Wooseok hides her face again, clearly embarrassed. Jin Hyuk then holds her hand.

"I'll walk you home."

Jin Hyuk smiles as Wooseok only follows his steps. On their way to Wooseok's home, Jin Hyuk breaks the awkward silence between them,

"What did you write on that paper again?" asked him. Wooseok giggles to that question.

"We're here." she said suddenly. They arrived at Wooseok's apartment. So she walks up the door then turns her back.

"Doesn't matter, you already did what I wrote." said her.

He wants to smell the underwear so bad already when Wooseok left him behind her apartment door. His fingers goes to his shirt pocket to take the paper that's given by Wooseok. It's written there,

"Can you help me fix my bra? I'll be in clinic."

This is going to be a long night for him.

.

.

And a long time for his other two friends who wait for him in PC Bang.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who's liking my previous chapter. I'm new and still sloppy.  
My English is bad too. But you still liked it. So thanks. A lot. Very. Much.
> 
> PS: Wooseok is gorgeous.


	3. A Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never expect too much on your first time kids.

That house filled with desperate panting of its owner. Wooseok is soaking wet while leaning on her door with her legs spread wide and fingers deep inside her wet hole. She keeps reaching for the deepest, finishing what Jin Hyuk did to her. Strange enough, the boy's face does not encountered at all in her mind while she does that lustful thing to herself. But when her body heat grows higher and her fingers move faster, Jin Hyuk's voice can be heard again. Wooseok doesn't feel satisfy with just that, even though she screams loudly when water pours out from her hole. She stops, not because she feels enough. But because she knows, her fingers will never do her like Jin Hyuk did.

The next morning, Wooseok came into her class after going to the toilet, she finds Cha Junho waving his hands to her. She waves back at him then her eyes wanders to the back seats where the three main actors of the class sit. She knew it, they only come to class when the bell almost ring. Her eyes meet Jin Hyuk's only to be ignored later by the skinny guy. Wooseok gulps her saliva, wondering what goes wrong.

She thought that she just assumes things this morning when Jin Hyuk's looked at her in disregard. But at lunch, she is sure she is not just assuming things, Jin Hyuk looks at her in a blink then look at somewhere else. Not to mention, the guy avoids her. Wooseok goes to the toilet after lunch, feels heavy around her chest after being treated that way. She knew it was not a good making out session and for a guy who knows his way around, surely Wooseok just some girl Jin Hyuk meets in his life. Wooseok is not blind over those facts, she is just not used to this. She is always the best in everything, gets compliments she deserves, and never get the look as a disappointment.

When the bell rings at the end of the day, Wooseok packed her bag as fast as she can and leaves school as soon as she can. It's not for nothing, Wooseok knows how she can fix this. She knows how to get Jin Hyuk's dick, no, more than that, she knows how to get his compliments as the best thing he can get. Just like studying, she should learn.

She goes home only for a second then changes her clothes abruptly to leaves the house again. She's done some research around what to do if you are a loser in bed, all results refer to the same solution, sex toy. Hence, she goes there, to Itaewon, where a closest sex shop established around her place.

When she comes in, the shop guard looks at her suspiciously, makes Wooseok feels anxious for getting caught as a high-school student. But then the man approached her and in a very bright tone, she asked her,

"May I help you, miss?" asked him.

"I need something to make me feels like I'm not a virgin." said Wooseok.

She tries saying it in a very steady tone. The only way to not make the guard suspicious of her. The guard then assists her to his post, there he put out some dildo and a weird looking sponge and a vibrator. Things Wooseok thought will see in real life. She keeps her straight face still, trying to not get excited in there.

"So, if you want to do it for your first time, this dildo is the right size for you,it won't make your inside stretched too hard because the size is relatively small." said him while pointing at the purple dildo.

"But I can't guarantee your partner's satisfaction, is it a she or a he?" asked him then, Wooseok tilts her head she smiles by only remembering Jin Hyuk's face. Which is sad, cause she doesn't know yet if that what he also thinks.

"He, for now." said her.

"Well, some guys like a very experienced girl so I understand you. In that case you can do your practice with a slightly bigger dildo, but then remember to always use this after you finish pushing it inside your vagina." said him while pointing to the round pink sponge in front if Wooseok.

Wooseok takes the sponge, it looks like a round beauty blender but more stretchy like a stress ball.

"Put it in your vagina then practice to squeeze it inside your vagina, it will help your muscle to perform better during penetration. How to say it, like you have the ability to squeeze the dick in the right way, because if you're too hard on that sponge, it will come out like a poop if you're too loose it will come out too, so do it moderately." explained him.

Wooseok nods her head listening to that. She doesn't know this sponge exists, it makes her life so much easier. She doesn't need to worry about her pussy ability then.

"What about the vibrator?" asked her, still playing with the sponge.

"Ah, if your partner is the clit pincher or playing around your clit a lot and you are overly sensitive in that area, you can use this to make yourself less sensitive." said him.

Wooseok suddenly remember at how Jin Hyuk press her clit the last making out session. She knows she has to buy that.

"I'll take the pink dildo, the sponge, and the vibrator then." said her.

"Wow, not even the small dildo, you have quite a partner, eh?" asked him while taking some boxes from the closet behind him.

"Well, short of." said Wooseok, still have a mixed feelings about that guy Lee Jin Hyuk.

The guy hands her a bag with three boxes of new toys. Wooseok takes it.

"Cash or card?" asked him.

"Card, please." Wooseok takes out her card. She's glad her mom gives her this card for herself only because she feels guilty. But Wooseok thinks it's not a bad decision, this purchase can never be done without that card.

She walks herself home shortly after ward. She walks by herself in that evening with orange sky upon her. She doesn't remember when was the last time she did that. It feels very calm for her. She stopped by the river when she sees a puppy running around without a trace of its owner.

That puppy seems hungry, he bites into Wooseok's fingers as soon as she wants to pet him. Wooseok then put him inside her arm, he is cold too. Just when Wooseok's about to bring him, she sees Seungyoun walks toward her. He brings a plastic bag in his right hand. The puppy still bites her hands at that times, when he stops, he shivers into Wooseok's arm.

Seungyoun goes toward her, trying to take the puppy before he resists Seungyoun's hand.

"I guess he feels comfortable around you." said Seungyoun.

Wooseok nods lightly, then Seungyoun sits in front of her. He opens a can of dog's food to be placed in front of him. The puppy barks, but he doesn't come down. So Wooseok sits in front of Seungyoun to place the puppy right in front of his meal.

"Where were you taking him?" asked Seungyoun.

"To my place." answered her while still stroking the puppy.

"You can have a dog on your place?" asked him.

"Yeah." said her. Wooseok tilts her face up when she looks right at Seungyoun's eyes.

That gun tattoo suddenly pops on her head, making her face as red as the sky behind Seungyoun's smile. She looked down to the puppy again try to change the atmosphere between them.

"What's his name?" asked her.

"I haven't given any, I always come here everyday hoping that he will still be here and excited to see me bring him food." said him.

"But I guess I can trust you to bring him home." said him again.

Wooseok laughs hearing that, feels ridiculous to hear that guy speaks as if the puppy is his son.

"How can you trust me when you don't even know me?" asked Wooseok.

"A classmate is good enough for me, besides, you know my reputation, I will end you if you abandon him." answered him.

Wooseok still laughs hearing that. They both then giggles only because they share one mischievous look to one another. That evening too, Seungyoun realises how beautiful Wooseok is. His memory of Woosek's stiff face when she looked at her tattoo lingers in his head. That was hilarious.

The puppy licks his last drop of food after he hops on to Seungyoun's lap. He looks comfortable with Seungyoun brushing his fur with his fingers.

"You should go, it's getting darker, you parents must be worried sick their perfect girl isn't home yet." said Seungyoun.

"I live alone, don't worry." said Wooseok. Seungyoun looks at her when she said that. Never understand behind that look, but surely, Seungyoun feels like it's an invitation, especially after Wooseok said,

"I need your help to bring him too, I have a lot of stuffs on me right now." that being said, her looks are, daring, in the most subtle way Seungyoun ever thinks off. But surely that perfect student won't be that lewd.

.

.

.

When they arrived at Wooseok's place, Seungyoun being told to put the puppy in the shower. Seungyoun volunteers to bath him instead of Wooseok and she let him do that while Wooseok changes her clothes in her bedroom.

Inside her room, Wooseok looks at her reflection on the mirror, she puts off her bra and covers it back with a big t-shirt. Making her nipples look visible. She throws away her underwear too, making her naked inside that big shirt she is wearing. She feels very cheap this way, but ever since Jin Hyuk stopped his fingers inside her, she wants something more. Screw it if it's not Jin Hyuk.

Before she comes out, Seungyoun knocks on her door. Wooseok puts out her thin smile, her head comes out from the door,

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a spare clothes? my t-shirt is completely soaked." said Seungyoun.

"And the puppy?" asked Wooseok.

"He sleeps right after I bath him." said Seungyoun.

Wooseok comes out from his room and looks at the puppy on the dog mattress. He sleeps so deeply, must be tired after wandering around all day by himself.

"I'll name him Byul." said Wooseok suddenly.

"As in 'star'?" asked Seungyoun who already sit beside him.

"Yep." Wooseok nods on that question. When she looks at Seungyoun, she finds him topless with a wet pants on him. Right, Wooseok was just about to look for a shirt for his guest.

Only, her looks are fixed on that gun tattoo. Seungyoun seems to notice that too, he takes Wooseok's hand to touch it. The girl likes it, it's her first time touching a tattoo, moreover a big one like that. Seungyoun's right waist feels nice too. She wonders if Jin Hyuk feels the same at that part.

"Oh! The shirt! Right, I'll dry it since I don't have a male's shirt." Said Wooseok abruptly after realising that she looks at that tattoo for too long.

"Can you dry my pants too?" asked Seungyoun, Wooseok nods. Happily even, since she knows what she's about to get.

They sit on Wooseok's sofa while watching some shows on her TV. After choosing movie in netflix, they found nothing interesting so they just watch Knowing Brothers on JTBC. After some laughs, Seungyoun feels thirsty so he goes to the kitchen bringin some water when he finds Wooseok's plastic bag on the dining table. Out of curiousity, Seungyoun takes a look in it and he puts out a slight smirk. He never knew that the so-called perfect one is indeed, perfect.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone. Very much.  
Will update tomorrow for SeungSeok's smut.


	4. Sloppy Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok got a new teacher. Someone she will cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broader your mind, they said, you'll find something unexpected, they said. Better tell that to Jin Hyuk.

Wooseok was laughing out loud watching Lee Soo Geun when Seungyoun drops her plastic bag in front of her. She puts out her silence. He finds it at last. She almost forgot that she wanted that gun from her classmate. Lucky for her, Seungyoun seems to be on the same page with her ever since he reached her hand to touched his tattoo. Now that he finds what Wooseok bought and show it to her. Wooseok knows she will not get wasted tonight, or maybe she will.

Seungyoun puts out a smirk looking at Wooseok stunned face. Completely clueless of what Wooseok had in mind. He just simply thinks that this girl is needy and he wants to play with her. With that bright reputation, he wonders how the princess will act upon his touchs.

"That's a lot of stuff." said him.

Wooseok puts out the sponge and show it to Seungyoun.

"Do you know what is this?" asked her. Seungyoun is taken aback, didn't expect her to be this calm while asking him a question about a sex toy she bought.

He doesn't say anything. Even when Wooeok puts it out. She then show it and press it gently with eyes full of admiration.

"This thing helped you to stay tight even after you have sex numerous times." said her.

"So... are you saying that you... um... want to get tighten again?" said Seungyoun, still doubt his ears after listening to Wooseok.

"I wish, I'm just preparing before I get into it." said her.

Seungyoun then sit beside her, putting out the thing he knows, a dildo.

"And you're going to get into it with this? Not even a real dick?" asked him, genuinely curious about her choice.

Wooseok sighs deeply, she leans on her sofa while still pressing the sponge with a sudden sad face. She doesn't look like the bright Wooseok that Seungyoun sees in his class.

"Don't laugh." said her. Seungyoun nods lightly hearing that.

"I was going to get a dick." Seungyoun raises his eyebrows hearing that word coming out from the excellent student like nothing. She sounds very casual saying that. Making Seungyoun wonders how dirty this girl actually is.

"Now I don't know if I still going to get it from the same guy." said her afterwards.

"Well, what makes you think that way?" asked Seungyoun.

"We made out, I messed up. It was very sloppy. Then this morning throughout the day he avoided me." answered her.

Seungyoun sighs in disbelief listening to that.

"He is our school mate?" asked him. Wooseok just nods.

Seungyoun doesn't have anyone in mind because Wooseok doesn't seem to be intimately close with anyone. At the same time Wooseok knows now that Jin Hyuk doesn't tell what happened to his friends. That makes her even more upset. Just another proof of how bad Wooseok was until Jin Hyuk didn't tell anyone.

"What kind of jerk..." said Seungyoun suddenly.

Wooseok looks at him when he said that. Some part in her heart skipped a beat. Why would Seungyoun reacted that way. Even Wooseok is not that mad.

"Well, is he this big, then?" asked him while handing the dildo to Wooseok. Wooseok shaked her head.

"I don't know, never made it to look at his dick, I failed put it out from his pants." Seungyoun now judges Wooseok with his look. This girls needs help. Clearly.

"How did you touch his dick?" asked him. Wooseok tilts her head to the side, thinking.

Her right hand then grab Seungyoun sleeping dick beneath his underwear. Funnily enough, neither of them think that it is unusual.

"Like this." said Wooseok while her hand staying still on there.

"And then?" asked him.

"Nothing more, I was too distracted by him playing breast and my clitoris." said Wooseok.

Seungyoun's face turns bright red imagining that. But he let out a deep sigh.

"Kim Woosoek, you're not that smart, aren't you?" said Seungyoun. Wooseok lets out a disbelief laughter hearing that.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you." said her.

"You shouldn't be that clueless, you have to stroke it." said Seungyoun after.

Wooseok does what Seungyoun just said, she strokes Seungyoun's dick. Not just placing her hand there, while doing that, she looks carefully at how her hands move. Almost look like a kid in a biology lab handling a baby rabbit. Seungyoun sighs, she is pretty good. That or maybe he is just in shock.

Seungyoun tilts Wooseok's head with his fingers. He touched her chin, making the girl looks exactly at Seungyoun's eyes.

"While doing that, look at your partner, your eyes are beautiful, don't hide it." Wooseok listens well to what Seungyoun said.

She looks right at him then Seungyoun comes closer at her, his breath feels warmer as his mouth caresses Wooseok's mouth. She stopped stroking as she swayed by his moves. Lucky for her, Seungyoun is a good teacher. His right hand hold Wooseok's hand and help her to keep her tempo down there. To keep stroking since Seungyoun feels how warm her touch is.

Seungyoun's left hand goes to her breast. He opens his eyes after realising that Wooseok doesn't wear anything under her big shirt. His right hand left Wooseok sloppy work down his part to get inside Wooseok. His mouth moves rougher to her neck knowing that the girl doesn't wear her underwear too.

Wooseok gasped as she feels fingers playing with her clitoris. Her hand moves away from Seungyoun's dick. Seungyoun notices that and he whispers to Wooseok's ears,

"Put my dick out." said him while stroking Wooseok's left breast and her clit.

Wooseok tries to not do a sloppy job like the last time. Even in her position now, she doesn't want to disappoint her partner. Her hand goes inside Seungyoun's underwear. She finds Seungyoun's hardened dick there, put it out and keeps stroking it. While doing that, Seungyoun then look at Wooseok red and sweaty face. He kiss her again for a brief moment then smiles widely.

"Good job." said him.

Wooseok can't hide her excitement when she hears that. A compliment, at last.

She jumps on top of Seungyoun's lap and open her big shirt. Giving Seungyoun a clear look at her petite body with round breasts. Seungyoun is in awe with her body. Whoever the guy Wooseok talked about, he is so stupid. He doesn't wait for another second to kiss Wooseok's beautiful breasts. Those pink nipples are devoured and Wooseok only screams in pleasure while placing her arms on Seungyoun's shoulder. Seungyoun's hands move to Wooseok's butt. That girl sure is full of surprise. Her butt is not a flat like bitches who used to hang with him. It's full and smooth, even has that pleasuring texture where you can play and never get tired with. Ah he's gone crazy.

Seungyoun tilts his head kiss Wooseok's lips again, mouthing her like there is not tomorrow. His hand spanks her butt harshly, making Wooseok screams loudly and cries as her butt cheek burns.

"It... it hurts" she whimpers. Seungyoun only looks at her with his cold eyes. More spanks come from his hand. Her butt cheeks feel properly burned now. Wooseok cries while pushing Seungyoun's shoulder away from her. Her bouncing body only makes her boobs moving up and down. Makes Seungyoun wants to eat it completely.

Seungyoun's right hand moves to her pussy. Playing roughly with his fingers down there. Wooseok cries louder, two fingers gets inside her while her clit is pressed by his thumb. Seungyoun enjoys how her wet pussy eats his fingers so well. He adds another finger in there and Wooseok is falling down, lied down on her sofa completely. She can't handle how her body feels. It's painful but she wants more.

Seungyoun keeps pushing his fingers inside Wooseok's when he sees a dildo on the table. He smirks, his hand reach it and place it in front of the pink hole he's been playing with. He says nothing to Wooseok who seems to be out of breath. Her desperate breath turns into a painful scream when she feels something cold and big gets inside her vagina. While Seungyoun smiles looking at how the pink dildo looks well matched with Wooseok's pink and thick pussy.

He takes off his underwear while still pushing the dildo halfway into Wooseok's pussy. It is tight just like any other virgin's. Seungyoun can't wait to put his baby gun inside.

He let out his hardened dick and show it on to Wooseok's face. Wooseok gulped and screams lightly when she feels the cold stuff gotten out from her vagina. Seungyoun chuckles looking at Wooseok's scared face.

"This is your first dick, Kim Wooseok." Wooseok can only let out a thin breath when she feels a blunt thing in front of her painful hole.

Seungyoun doesn't hesitate when he pulls his dick inside Wooseok's hole. He looks down and there is a slight flow of blood coming down from Wooseok's hole. The girl cries, she screams loudly and Seungyoun comes down at her. He stays in the same position for a while until Wooseok doesn't feel hurt anymore.

When Wooseok nods lightly while looking at Seungyoun's eyes, Seungyoun pulls his dick out slowly then push it back inside. Wooseok's arm reaches for Seungyoun's shoulder the link them behind Seungyeon's neck. She sighs in pleasure after a while. Feeling the pleasure coming in when Seungyoun puts his dick in and out in his tempo. They don't stop even after Wooseok comes for twice.

Seungyoun even brings the girl on his lap again, only to make Wooseok cries out in pleasure again when she feels Seungyoun's dick reaching the deepest her pussy ever touched. They kissed for countless of times, Seungyoun plays with Wooseok's nipples and breasts for a long time. His hands keep groping Wooseok's butt the whole time. Spank it, press it, spank it again then squeeze it roughly at the end before he puts out his cum outside.

Wooseok puts her head on Seungyoun's shoulder. Fell asleep there while Seungyoun's still hard down there. He carries Wooseok to her bed after that then beat his dick himself in the bathroom.

When he comes out and look at the sofa, the blood stain is there. He was going to pack out after changing into his dry clothes. But his mind somehow is still occupied with Wooseok. He doesn't feel that it's right to just leave when it is Wooseok's first time having sex. He stays after a while contemplating.

He stays beside Wooseok and sleeps while hugging her naked body. He covers it with blanket and let himself be outside the blanket then hug her. Fall asleep deeply.

.

.

.

Wooseok was touched when she found Seungyoun hugged her in the morning. But having to take Seungyoun to his place to get his uniform before going to the school is really a pain in the ass. But she has to do it because it was her who makes Seungyoun stays at her place. That guy is really annoying. Wooseok doesn't know this before she knows how much he loves bungeoppang and need to have it every breakfast.

They eat those fishes while walking to the school. Somehow, Seungyoun feels like he is walking with his girlfriend. But anyone will refuse to believe that the girl next to her is his girlfriend. Despite how sloppy she is when she eats, or when having sex, she is just too perfect for him. At least, that's what he feels.

The teacher who stands on the gate to take a note on the late students are surprised to see Wooseok going late for the first time meanwhile giving a usual look to Seungyoun. The kids in their class was surprised to see Wooseok and Seungyoun got into the class together too. The two are very opposite, looking at them is very strange indeed. 

"You walk with Seungyoun?" asked Yohan to Wooseok who just sit on her desk.

Wooseok just nods. She glances a bit to the back row finding Seungyoun who looks at her in his smirk then look away after biting his lips with his face all bubbly. Wooseok looks away while smiling after that, doesn't notice Jin Hyuk's suspicious look at her. Or maybe she just ignores him. Because Seungyoun said it is best to ignore that jerk who abandoned you, he'll want you more. That's what he said this morning.

"What is this? You go out with Kim Wooseok?" asked Han Seungwoo. He said it calmly despite his disbelief.

"No, not yet." said Seungyoun.

"How come?" asked Jin Hyuk, very coldly even Seungyoun and Seungwoo notice that unusual tone from their bright friend.

Seungyoun raised his eyebrow, starting to have a thought that it's Jin Hyuk who abandoned Wooseok after making out with her.

"Because of a puppy." said Seungyoun, still staring at Jin Hyuk then looking at Wooseok's shoulder.

When the first class teacher comes in, she puts out cards that make students go whiny. Everyone in that school know what it means, seat rotation. The students must rotate their seats randomly as what card they pick. Number one being at the front and number thirty being at the back. Bad luck for Wooseok, she got number twenty, the second back row next to the window. Well at least she can look outside when she is bored. But still, with Han Seungwoo right behind her, Lee Jin Hyuk next to her, and Cho Seungyoun behind him, she can't feel fine.

Cha Junho and Kim Yohan is in front of her. But they mean nothing cause they can't even look at the three without shivers. Not that Wooseok needs protection either. But it feels very uncomfortable.

Throughout the day, Cho Seungyoun only sleeps and Han Seungwoo keeps borrowing Wooseok's eraser and Lee Jin Hyuk sketching something while sometimes looking at Wooseok closely. It was very noticable for Wooseok but she can't look back at him. She is somehow minding too much about Seungyoun's feeling which she doesn't understand why she cares much for that too.

When the lunch bell rings, Seungyoun got up and get out of the class while Seungwoo sleeps and Jin Hyuk just stays inside. Wooseok doesn't go out because she has to rewrite her messy note during the lesson. She can't be like usual because in this seat. Curse the seat rotation shit.

Jin Hyuk suddenly sits in front of her desk, on Junho's desk. He place his linked arm on Wooseok's desk, facing her. Making Wooseok surprised and stop what she's doing. She looks at Jin Hyuk, still tempted to kiss him like the first time she saw his smile.

"You and Seungyoun?" asked him in whispers. Wooseok comes back to her sense. Seungyoun told her to ignore. So she doesn't say anything and back to her notebook.

Then suddenly Seungyoun's voice is heard,

"It's not like that." said him coldly.

Wooseok looks up and finds Seungyoun with banana milk in his right hand. Both Jin Hyuk and Wooseok said nothing, doesn't really know how to respond that either. Seungyoun gives that banana milk to Wooseok and Wooseok takes it.

"Thanks..." said her timidly. Doesn't know how to act with Jin Hyuk still looking at her.

Then three of them spends their lunch time in class. Seungyoun on his desk while listening to some songs, Jin Hyuk on Junho's desk while staring still at Wooseok for a while then moves to his desk and start drawing again, and Wooseok who feels very awkward between those two's tension. None of them notices Han Seungwoo's confused face behind his folded arms.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to start with Han Seungwoo honestly. I want him to have that BIG DADDY ENERGY but I still don't know how to make it happen.


	5. Clueless Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult position for Wooseok to console her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwang Yun Seong from class 1-5 is a total jerk.

That day, it was not just Seungyoun-Wooseok that's been trending on Eunsang High School. By the lunch time over, everyone's been gossiping about Hwang Yun Seong from class 5 and apparently his new girlfriend Shim Won Jin from class 2. Won Jin is pretty famous for being like Wooseok, the good kid who always strives for her best in everything. Meanwhile Hwang Yun Seong is known as that ungrateful rich bastard who's also a very talented running athlete. So, people said,

_"I don't understand what girls see in boys like that, really."_

_"But at least, Hwang Yun Seong is a good athlete."_

_"See? Kim Wooseok is even lower than Shim Won Jin now."_

_"Hwang Yun Seong is lucky, Won Jin got big breasts. Poor Seungyeon." _  
  
  
Hearing all of that, Seungyoun really wants to rip off everyone's mouth. They really don't hesitate when it's Kim Wooseok they want to hurt. But looking at that girl still focusing on her notebook makes him just stop at glaring on those people who talk about his girl. Well, she is not his girl. But people said that, so might as well make it happen.

Lee Jin Hyuk on the other hand saying out loud on how disgusted he feels toward them,

"Wah, I really want to spit on someone these days. Might as well take their money after fisting them." said him loudly.

The whole class silenced, they are not sure why Lee Jin Hyuk suddenly got irritated. But most of them just think that's because they are too loud. Seungyoun kicks his chair after he said that out loud. Jin Hyuk then look at Seungyoun's happy face. They both smile afterward then stop their idiotic laugh after Wooseok looks at them confused.

Han Seungwoo gets up from his desk, his eyes red, clearly doesn't get any sleep. When he walks out the class door, he hears a group of a kids still talking about Kim Wooseok,

"Do you notice that Wooseok doesn't get any food during lunch?" said one girl.

"Yeah, still trying to be that best kid even after getting laid with three of them." said a boy then.

"What? Where did you hear that?" said another girl.

"It's obvious, why do you think Lee Jin Hyuk, Cho Seungyoun, and Han Seungwoo stay with her." said him after.

"Wow, what a whore. At this rate, we will got laid with her too." said another boy then.

Han Seungwoo stops his step listening to that. He walks back inside, put out a fist and punch hard the boy who made up rumour in that group. The whole class startled, he doesn't stop there, he then pulls that boy hair only to push hid head against his own desk. Everyone looks at him who pulls the boy hair only to show the whole class how his nose bleeds out and his right cheek got red and swollen.

He pushes his hair roughly after. Looking at the whole class then look at his two friends who doesn't look scared, just surprised at what he's done. His eyes wander to Kim Wooseok who got up from her chair, she looks scared but doesn't look away from Han Seungwoo.

"Keep talking about Kim Wooseok like that and I'll rip your ears one by one." said him after that.

Jin Hyuk and Seungyoun blink their eyes. Wooseok stares in dazed at Han Seungwoo. Pretty sure doesn't understand why the big guy did that. Unlike Seungyoun and Jin Hyuk who follows Seungwoo outside after that, Kim Wooseok sit back for a moment with eyes piercing at her.

She doesn't mind about the looks she gets from the entire class. But what Seungwoo said is not something she can brush under the rug. She would understand if it was Seungyoun, or (even if it's impossible) Jin Hyuk. Not because he and Seungyoun had sex, but they clearly have something more than that. Wooseok doesn't understand what is that, but she does feel it when Seungyoun minds about her a little bit too much but at the same time keeps annoy her. As for Jin Hyuk, let's just say that it's a one-sided love Wooseok has and she would be thrilled if Jin Hyuk was the one who throws punch.

Without the three of them, the next class starts. Not that it's unusual, even the physics teacher doesn't mind their absence and keep working on the class. Wooseok does well this time, take a note perfectly just like usual. Looks like she's getting used to the mess inside her head. Even when she thinks about those three kids, she still can get into the lesson.

When the lesson ends, Yohan comes to Wooseok's desk.

"Hey, did you see Junho?" asked him.

Right, that's why she feels something is missing. Junho was not in the class. That guy doesn't talk at all which makes Wooseok doesn't feel strange about his absence.

"No, was he with you?" asked Wooseok. Yohan shakes his head. He pouts his mouth then back to his desk to sleep. Wooseok wonders where he is. Junho is not a kid who used to skip classes.

Since they get a spare time because the math teacher cannot teach that day, Woosoek goes outside looking for Junho. It is impossible, but she is just worried if the other three mess with Junho. After all, they are a bit of a bully.

Wooseok pass the gym when she hears an odd voice coming out from there. She decides to go inside and found the storage door is opened a bit. Wooseok comes closer as she hears a moan coming from inside. When she comes in, she can't see anything. There are only a pile of mattress and some balls in there. Before she can get further she hears Junho's voice,

"Yun Seong-ah, I heard something." he whispers.

Wooseok is perplexed, she is sure it is Junho's voice but why would Junho call Yun Seong between his moans. Why was he moaning at the very first place.

"I heard nothing, shut up, look at me." Wooseok covers her mouth when she heard Hwang Yun Seong's voice.

After that, she can only hears both of them moaning and a wet sound between skin. Wooseok feels dumb, she shouldn't worry that much. But then again, why would Hwang Yun Seong date that Won Jin girl if he's now making out with her friend.

She was going to walk away when she finds Seungwoo's chest right after she turn her body back to the opened door. He was just about to open his mouth when Wooseok covers it. Seungwoo got pulled by Wooseok hiding behind the door when they both heard zippers got pulled up. It is a very quiet so even a breath will make a terrible noise from both of them.

They both then see Cha Junho walk out from the storage with Yun Seong and close the door. Wooseok lets out a breath and pull off his hand from Seungwoo's mouth. Seungwoo stays still in his position. He is surprised at what was just happened. Wooseok doesn't seem any different. She still looks at the closed door confused.

"Did they just?" asked Seungwoo, can't finish his sentence.

"They did." said Wooseok.

Seungwoo's still in daze after finding that out. These kids sure have a lot of secrets.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wooseok.

Han Seungwoo looks at her then laughs.

"I should be the one who ask you that. I was going to sleep since there is no bed in clinic, I always come here, this is my place, what are you even doing here?" asked him still in his mocking smile.

"I was afraid Junho got bullied or something." said her. Seungwoo scoffs listening to that.

"Ha, like you are going to punch the bully with those thin arms. Don't worry he doesn't have the face of the bullied." said him after.

"You'd know." said Wooseok while glaring at him.

There is this feeling Wooseok feels when Han Seungwoo speaks. He annoys Wooseok. Not just because he was borrowing Wooseok's eraser all day. But there is just something when he speaks that makes her wants to punch him. He sounds very annoying. Dare she says, he is the one of the three that got Wooseok less horny. Sure he has a nice body and a tattoo on his left chest and Wooseok loves tattoo. But he is just really annoying.

Seungwoo left her and start picking up a mattress and put it on the floor before he lay down on it. He's playing with his phone and gets all excited looking at his phone. A game, from the sound of it. Woosoek is trying to open the door when she realises the door is locked. She is locked in that storage room with this idiot.

"Seungwoo-yah." called Wooseok.

"Hm." answered him lightly.

"The door is locked." said her after. Han Seungwoo stops what he's doing and goes to the door, he roll the door knob and stop doing it when he knows that the door is locked from the outside. That bastard Hwang Yun Seong must have locked it.

"Shit, Hwang Yun Seong must have the key." said him.

"Well, how do you get out usually?" asked Wooseok.

"It's usually open until evening. That bastard Hwang Yun Seong must use his connection to get a separate key." said him angrily.

"What are we gonna do then?" asked Wooseok, despite how much she hates this, she doesn't sound very annoying.

"I'll text Yun Seong, he'll open it later when school ends." said him.

Wooseok sighs deeply after it then sitting on Seungwoo' s mattress. Seungwoo surprised by the look of Kim Wooseok. She is that smart student Seungwoo will never think to hang out with. But she doesn't seem to mind a lot about skipping classes like this.

Seungwoo comes join her, only, he lay down on that mattress, making his face aligned with Wooseok's thighs. Seungwoo only glances at it and he has to admit Wooseok has such a nice skin. It looks really smooth. If only he can place his face on her naked thighs.

"Thank you, back then, at the class." said Wooseok suddenly. Seungwoo raises his eyebrows, the girl's voice sounds so tiny. With only lighting from sun light that breaking through the small window upside the storage, Seungwoo cannot see her face clearly. But he feels her sincerity.

"I'm okay though, I'm used to it." said her after ward.

"That's why, don't get yourself into trouble because of me again." said her again while looking at Seungwoo.

Seungwoo reaches Wooseok's hand. Wooseok feels how cold the big guy's hand is.

"You sure are strong beneath these bony body." said him. Wooseok scoffs and take away her hand from his.

"You don't get to be treated like that, Kim Wooseok, nobody does. That's why Seungyoun, Jin Hyuk and I will not stay still after this."

Wooseok opens her eye wide after hearing that. It's not something she wishes for. Not something she needs to. But most importantly, what did they three talked about.

"You three have nothing to do with me, why bother?" said Wooseok.

"Seems like Seungyoun likes you a lot, and Jin Hyuk too. That's enough reason for me to protect you." said Seungwoo. Wooseok still doesn't understand.

"How do you know? What did you guys talk about?" asked her.

"Mainly, Seungyoun talks about you and Byul the puppy and Jin Hyuk said that he feels bad for you. Seungyoun doesn't tell me more than your smile nor Jin Hyuk explain the reason why he feels bad, but those enough to say that they like you." said him again.

Wooseok smiles gently between all of that. She never thought that the three of the baddest kids in her class can be this sweet. But still, judging from Seungwoo's face, seems like he doesn't know yet that Wooseok made out with Jin Hyuk and had sex for the first time with Seungyoun. When he said Jin Hyuk feels bad, she is honestly a bit happy with it. Meaning Jin Hyuk must want something more.

But the way they put out the intimate part, Wooseok doesn't like it. She feels like she is not enough to be called their pride that way. Maybe, just maybe, Seungwoo has a different thinking about her.

"Do you want to know why they like me?" asked her suddenly.

Seungwoo looks away from his phone to Wooseok already looses her pony tail hair. She loose her hair and looking at Seungwoo with the look she never does in class. Seungwoo was about to raise his body but Wooseok move her body on him. She sits on his hard belly with piercing her looks at him.

"Do they not tell you about this part?" asker her. Seungwoo looks scared of how cold Wooseok is now.

"What-" he can't finish his words when Wooseok's gaze turns angry. She, then, only sits there with her sullen face.

"Okay, you scare me out, mind to tell me what happened?" asked him.

Seungwoo gently put her waist on his laps while he turn his position to sitting and facing her. Wooseok can't hide her bad mood when she can't stop thinking of how bad she is in that one thing. She thought Seungyoun enjoyed that, but turns out his interest has nothing to do with the sex they did.

Jin Hyuk is nothing better. He said he feels bad but she can never understand what he means by that. Does he feel bad because it was so sudden, or does he feel bad because he was just play along. She can never understand that.

Seungwoo bends his face down to look at Wooseok's sullen face. That girl still looks very beautiful even when she looks like she can eat a whole cow. Maybe that's why his friend likes her that much. But it troubles him still to look at her like this.

"Wooseok-ah?" said him gently.

"I must be really bad at it." said Wooseok so suddenly.

"Bad at what?" asked him again, still confused.

"Sex." answered her directly.

Seungwoo opens his eyes widely hearing that. He can't hide his laughter after hearing that. Wooseok looks at him angrily, she slaps his face hard after he lets out a loud laughter right in front of her face.

"AW! Wait, you're serious!?" asked him again.

They both fell into complete silence after that. Wooseok feels that she doesn't a validation from this idiot. Seungwoo got his face red both by pain and lust. He is imagining how Wooseok would be when someone wreck her up and he already feels excited.

"I was going to ask for your opinion on me, I guess I don't want to do it anymore." said her.

Seungwoo hold her hands soon after that. Putting a smirk on his face and getting closer in front of her.

"Do it."

TBC 


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwang Yun Seong, that prick.

Han Seungwoo understands now why Cho Seungyoun seems to fall in love with Kim Wooseok that bad. That kid has always been the most confident, loud, and wild one. Looking at him secretly falling in love with someone and wanted to hide that fact is rather unusual. The old Seungyoun would already asked her to be his girlfriend. The old Seungyoun would also never had the urge to keep his feelings or even catching feelings in the very first place after having sex with someone.

Now that Wooseok sits on his lap with her mouth playing nicely against Seungwoo's. He understands why. Those moves are good. And of course, her goal to be the one who is good at sex is quite unusual. It supposed to be sensual, but coming from someone like Wooseok, those words sound genuine. She might be is, although he doesn't understand, why the girl who is already number one at his school wants something that is completely out of her league.

Seungwoo already lost his uniform jacket ever since Wooseok pushed her mouth on to his. Now his mouth is already down to Wooseok's neck and both hands already playing along with her boobs inside her shirt. Wooseok moans whenever the big guy squeezes too hard. This one is rather different than his two friends. His pace is rather fast but very much complimenting Wooseok’s body. Making her feels a bit scared with how experienced he is. He doesn't even need to take her bra off, he just push it up and playing with her naked tits. When Wooseok opens her buttons one by one, Seungwoo chuckles, thinks it's too slow. He rips it off, making Wooseok lost all of her buttons. Wooseok can only look at him in silent, doesn’t want to get triggered over buttons and his smirk.

The next second, both of them stop what they're doing, hearing a laugh from the opened door. Hwang Yun Seong is there, with a key in his hand. He puts a big smile while walking into the storage. Seungwoo puts Wooseok's face on top of his shoulder, whispers at her,

"Don't let him see your face."

Yun Seong put out a cig and almost lights it up when Seungwoo stop him.

"Not here, idiot, we have to go home." said Seungwoo.

"Why? I can stay a bit longer and play along with you two." said that prick after.

Wooseok tightened her linked arm on Seungwoo's shoulder. Begging him not to let the bastard do that. Seungwoo hugs her hips with his left hand. Understand what she wants.

"Not this one, we're pretty serious." said him to Yun Seong.

Wooseok raises her eyebrows, 'this one', those words sums up why he is so natural doing all the things with her just now. Wooseok was just assuming that the three plays girls too. Now knowing that they really sleep around makes Wooseok feels more burned up. That way she even feels more determined to better in that field.

"Not even her name?" asks Yun Seong again.

"No, man, sorry, I really love her." said Seungwoo.

Wooseok's face reddened, she must not look that way once Seungwoo let go of his hug. He'll get the wrong idea.

"Well then, see you when I know you, lucky girl." said Yun Seong with his voice dissapearing behind the opened door. Seungwoo throws Wooseok's body to the side, gets up, and closes the door.

"Wear your clothes, we should go." said him.

Wooseok looks at him confused. She wants to ask about the sex but she doesn't have the gut to do so. Funny how the same girl also jumped on top of him just minutes before Yun Seong came.

"You don’t look happy." said Seungwoo. Wooseok can't tell if it's just a tease or a real sympathy.

"My buttons are nowhere to be found, how am I supposed to go home?" asked her, glaring at the guy. Seungwoo stops smiling as he remembers how deep he got into her game just now.

Seungwoo picks his jacket up then gives it to Wooseok.

"It's much bigger than you so it will help you just fine." said him, smiling at Wooseok.

The big guy doesn’t understand what gets into his mind when he pulls his lips up while looking at Wooseok inside his big jacket. He always know Wooseok is small and he knows he is big. But looking at how Wooseok seems drowned inside his jacket makes him really want to pet her.

He stops smiling after accidently seeing Wooseok’s nipples when she adjust her bra. He knows he will make his friends upset by doing this with Kim Wooseok, but, he can’t just stop there, can he?

“My,my…” said him unconsciously.

“What?” asked Wooseok while buttoning the big jacket to cover her body.

Seungwoo looks at her. He knows he will be dreaming about her like a loser tonight, he might as well just do it with her. But again, school is almost closed.

“Your nipples are pretty.” Said him then. Wooseok looks confused with what he said. No one really ever compliments his nipple. Not even the other two.

“I really wish my parents aren’t at home now.” Said him then.

"Mines are not, actually." said Wooseok. Seungwoo looks at her with his smile. Wooseok smiles back at him. Glad to know that he still wants it.

They both then go to Wooseok's place. Spend a whole road in silence. They don't really know what to talk about since the girl is the perfect model student while the other one is that bastard every school has. Seungwoo's phone rings all the time but he doesn't bother to look at it because it must be Seungyoun and Jin Hyuk waiting for him at the billiard place. Not that he doesn't value friendship, but Wooseok got both of his guys, he just wants the girl to feel the whole three of the gang.

When they arrive at home, Byul barks and jumps straight into Wooseok. Wooseok smiles happily while picking her baby up. Seungwoo adores him so much too, he pats the puppy even takes it away from Wooseok's arm and take him to the living room first and play along with him.

Wooseok checks out her house first, Byul seems to not making any mess while she left him. She refills his food and goes to Seungwoo who still looks deeply in love with Byul. He really is a cute puppy. When his mom comes around he barks and sits on her lap as soon as she sits next to Seungwoo.

They both sit on the carpet with Seungwoo's right arm placed on the sofa, behind Wooseok's shoulder. They look really happy together with Byul barking and licking Wooseok's hand. The little guy must missed his mom so much after being left alone. He was still sleeping when Wooseok and Seungyoun left early to Seungyoun's place this morning.

Seungwoo places his head on Wooseok's shoulder, he looks utterly happy with how Byul welcoming him and Wooseok. If they went to his place, this kind of atmosphere will never be the one they meet. It's been a while since Seungwoo feels this happy. Wooseok glances at Seungwoo's face, she finds a kid's face on that big guy's smile, making Wooseok giggles before letting Byul gets away from her lap and start wondering around her apartment.

"What?" asked Seungwoo after hearing Wooseok's giggles. He take his head up from her shoulder but doesn't pull it further from her face.

"Nothing, you must really like puppy." said her.

"Well, aren't you?" asked him.

"I am actually, that's why I'm laughing seeing you smiling." said her again.

Seungwoo smiles again he kisses Wooseok lightly on her cheek after that.

"We must hurry or your parents will come." said him.

"I'm not sure they're coming home this year." said Wooseok.

Seungwoo tilts his head, moving it further from Wooseok's face. He should have been happy with that what Wooseok just said. But her expression doesn't seem to be a cheerful one.

"Are they busy?" asked him.

"Kind of, they, what do u call them huh? separated but not divorced? And both work separately in far places." explained her.

Seungwoo then feels a hole in his heart. He feels what Wooseok didn't mention in her words. The emptiness in her heart must be deep. His condition with his family is nothing better, but to be all alone in this big city must be a lot for her. He feels bad, because he can't even bring her home to make her feels what it's like to have a family. They're both broken and Seungwoo knows that, but somehow he just wants Wooseok to feel at least better than him.

"Must be hard." answered him. Doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Not really, you wouldn't be here if they're still together." said her smiling brightly at Seungwoo.

They both kiss after that. Seungwoo started it since he doesn't know what else will fill Wooseok's empty heart. They kiss and ends up in Wooseok room. Sharing breaths and kisses. Seungwoo looks at Wooseok’s face as he opens his jacket on her. He gently kisses her neck and her chest, back to her chin, then kiss her some more on her lips. Wooseok then stand beside her bed, looking at Seungwoo while taking off her entire clothes. She crawls on him the next second, standing on her knees with eyes still pierce into the guy’s wandering eyes.

“Wooseok, you…” Seungwoo doesn’t finish his sentence. His hands reach for her butt cheeks, his mouth reaches for her nipples. Wooseok moans lightly when she feels warmth sround her nipples and her cheeks.

His right hand moves to her front. Start playing with the little bell Jinhyuk used to love. Wooseok can’t keep her body straight as soon as his fingers moves on it. Seungwoo stops his sucking and looks at Wooseok’s red face. Her moans turn louder and Seungwoo knows she’s struggling to stand still like that. He lift her hips then, placing his vagina on his mouth and put his tongue to do the work inside her. Wooseok’ legs wobble and she falls to the side with face as red as shrimp and body full of sweats. Seungwoo looks at her pumping her breath with that round breast she has.

Curse his two friends, they found such an angel and say nothing to him.

Seungwoo opens his zipper only to let go of his penis. Wooseok looks alarmed, it looks bigger than Seungyoun’s. The guy sits still on his position, his hands reach for Wooseok’s thin arm and told her to rub his hard dick. Wooseok knows what to do this time, thanks to Seungyoun. Minutes after, she’s screwed.

“Use that mouth, Wooseok.” Said him.

Wooseok stops, impossible to do that without biting him. She doesn’t practice yet. Not even with the toys she bought. But Seungwoo looks ten times scarier when he’s in the mood. She can’t say no. So she comes down, lick the tip of his dick then lick the sides. She just hopes she’s doing it right because she only learns from porn. But judging from how Seungwoo moans, she must be doing it right.

She puts it inside then, carefully, trying to not let it touch her teeth. Wooseok’s almost choked for how big it is. She can only put half into her mouth then pump it up and down. Seungwoo doesn’t feel satisfied. He shoves her head down and makes her choke and puts his cum down her throat. Makes Wooseok coughs with dick still in her mouth and cries a bit as she feels burned inside her throat.

He lets Wooseok breath after it and she keeps coughing and crying. Seungwoo doesn’t look sympathized with it, he just puts her down after that and start putting his dick in front of her hole, shoving it inside in one go. Wooseok screams and cries loudly. She feels burn and a massive pain inside her hole, not to mention how Seungwoo moves already even after knowing how much in pain Wooseok is. He bury his face in Wooseok’s breast and licking it then biting the nipples and all around her breast as he pounds faster.

Wooseok cries in pain but later in pleasure after Seungwoo finds her spot and hitting it numerous times. The guy grunts as he close to his cum when he immediately stops after hearing something drops on the floor.

Wooseok’s eyes are widen when she sees that woman drops a bag of fruit in front of her bedroom door. She sits abruptly, ignoring the pain she feels in her vagina.

“Mom…” said her then.

Seungwoo widen his eyes. He’s cursed.

The woman looks away from the two naked kids.

“Wear your clothes and come out. NOW!” said her.

Wooseok wear her clothes even when she barely can stand after what Seungwoo did to her. Seungwoo holds her hand. The girl looks scared, more than anything even. Seungwoo can only holds her hand, He looks genuinely sorry for what he did.

Imagine what her mother feels like when she knows that her daughter is pounded roughly by someone who doesn’t even take his clothes off and only puts his dick out of his zipper. If Seungwoo were her mom, he would kill him.

When they both comes out from the bedroom, Wooseok’s mom already sits on the sofa. Seungwoo lost his mind already. He lets go of Wooseok’s hand and goes in front of Wooseok’s mom. He gives her a deep bow to her, even prostrating and saying nonsense even when Wooseok’s mom doesn’t say anything.

“I’m very sorry, I really love your daughter, I don’t know if I’m going to see you this way, I’m deeply sorry, I really love her, please don’t see me in a bad view because of this incident.”

Wooseok blinks her eyes faster than usual, doesn’t understand why is the guy who pounded her hard and rough suddenly saying nonsense in front of her mother. Wooseok then follows him, she sits beside him without even giving a proper bow to her mother. Her face is cold. Her mother knows that too.

“Get up, young man, it’s fine.” Said her after that.

When they both sit side to side, Wooseok’s hands are at east meanwhile Seungwoos’ are clenched hard. Wooseok then hold his hand and looks at his face. Seungwoo doesn’t see any fear on Wooseok’s face anymore. She looks rather calm compare to how messed up the situation is.

“So, you’re my daughter’s boyfriend?” asked her.

Wooseok was just about to open her mouth before Han Seungwoo straight up answering her question.

“Yes, we’re going out for eight months for now. The thing you just witnessed, I have to admit that it was our first time and on my behalf. I’m very sorry for my behavior. It won’t happen again, trust me.” explained him. Wooseok just stunned, she doesn’t know what to say when Seungwoo keeps his head down and explaining things like that.

“Have you been drinking?” asked her again.

“No, ma’am, it wasn’t initiated of any alcohol. Your daughter was just so beautiful and I’m losing control of myself. It was entirely my fault, I’m deeply apologize.” Said him again.

“Wooseok, you are not going to say anything?” asked her.

Wooseok clenched her teeth hard. Seungwoo holds her hand tight.

“I’m sorry I didn’t use condoms.” Said her.

Seungwoo looks at her in dazed. Then he only hears Wooseok’s mom sighs deeply.

“I only came here to give the fruits and pay a short visit. My flight is in an hour, I have to go now.”

Hearing her mom say that, Wooseok scoffs hard then abruptly goes to her room. She closed her door harshly leaving her mother and Seungwoo alone in the room. Her mother can only sighs and putting the fruits on the pantry. Seungwoo is confused but somehow following the mother to the kitchen. He takes a basket of fruit from her hand then washes each one diligently.

“I don’t know what exactly happened ma’am. But, she must loves you still. Because I did that to my father too and I secretly still love him. It’s just too hard to face him when he suddenly comes home.” Said him.

Wooseok’s mom touches his shoulder. Feels a bit conflicted of the young man she just met today. He sounds like a good man, even have some faith that he is better than Wooseok’s dad. Even though he did pound her daughter with his pants on.

“Um, I have to go. So, what was your name again?” asked her.

“It’s Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo.” Answered him.

“Okay, um, please use condoms next time. That’s the least I can say to you right now.” Said her.

Seungwoo just nods. He understands deeply of how she must feel after looking at him having sex with her daughter. Her talking to him is already nice. He is just glad she doesn’t throw tantrum toward Wooseok. He wishes she would just slap him hard, just because he feels like it’s the right thing to do. But things must be so complicated in Wooseok’s home if even her mother decides to not doing any of that.

After Wooseok’s mother gone, Seungwoo sneaks into Wooseok’s room and find her sleeps with her puffy face after crying the whole hour. Seungwoo decides to sleep next to her, he kisses her forehead and press her head on to his chest when he hears the girl call his name.

“Seungwoo-yah” Called her.

Seungwoo looks down at her puffy face.

“I thought you’re asleep.” Said him.

“Why did you say those things? We’re not dating.” Said her again.

“Well, saying that I’m not your boyfriend will only makes it sound worse. It’s fine, Wooseok, really. I’m not dating anyone right now.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Said her.

She looks up to Seungwoo’s face, it annoys her that Seungwoo did everything back then and she couldn’t even defend herself.

“I should have said something.” Said her. Her face looks extremely sullen.

Seungwoo presses her face on to his chest again, hugging her tightly.

“I can’t look at your puffy face without laughing, so please hide.” Said him.

Wooseok giggles after hearing that, her arms reach Seungwoo’s back and hug him back. Seungwoo pat the poor girl’s shoulder, ah, how lonely she must feel all this time. The fact that her family is just as complicated as his makes him feel even sadder. He might as well just protect her, because he knows that escaping from that situation is just, impossible.

“Thank you” said her, whispering slowly on his chest.

Seungwoo just smiles listening to that. Not knowing if his actions are worth to be thanking for.

TBC


	7. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never expect for more, people. Because when you get more than one, you'll know...

It is beyond embarrassment of what Wooseok felt that night. Her head is spinning as she remembers the moment her mother walks in her room. She doesn't know which one she feels more, she feels annoyed for not feeling Seungwoo's cum inside her or she feels bad for her mother to walk in her naked pounded daughter. It might not sound like those two feelings are supposed to be comparable, but that how she feels that night.

The guilt she feels toward her mother is there, but it's not as deep as what she thought it would be. Those sentences are for sure show that the girl had that scenario once in her mind. She doesn't like her mother, but still, as a mother, it must have been shocking. Maybe the guilt doesn't go as deep for how her mother took care of the problem, how cold she was. Her guilt then completely disappears when she checked the phone and find her mother texts her saying,

_"Eat well, sleep well, don't slack off on your study. You know how to behave, right?" _

Wooseok tosses her phone, doesn't bother to reply it. That's her mother, doesn't feel like one, but that's all she got.

Her phone rings again, when she sees, it's an unknown number calling her. Probably her father since her mother probably already told him about what happened. Her face stiff still when she press accept and listen to nothing. Minutes after,

_"Wooseok-ie?"_ it's Seungwoo's voice. Her eyes widen.

"Seungwoo?" asked her, slowly putting her smile as she wipes her sudden tears.

_"Thought you're still sleeping, is your bottom hurt still?"_ asked him. Wooseok laughs and snorts her nose.

_"You're crying?"_ asked him again.

"No, it's just cold in here. It hurts but I can take it." said her then.

_"Okay. Umm, you need a ride tomorrow?"_ asked him. Wooseok frowned her forehead, she can't help but giggles to that strange proposition.

"No, I'm good. I have to feed Byul, see you tomorrow." said her then.

_"O...kay, see you." _ Wooseok hang up her phone. She can't help but smiles. Seungwoo in her head was nothing like this Seungwoo. He's like that annoying brother she never had, except he had sex with her, that doesn't sound very hygienic. But it was an amazing one, despite everything that happened after.

The next day, school feels a bit strange for Wooseok since she can't really moves her body properly because of her sex partners these days. Not because of her swollen vagina, more of how they sit so closely to each other. And if she's not mistaken, Jin Hyuk is keep looking at her direction despite him talking with Seungwoo and Seungyoun.

She just hopes that Seungyoun doesn't look at her too or Seungwoo shows some weird gesture as both guys are already obvious with their curiosity. It feels weird to be a subject of an attention, almost creepy actually. Especially when their conversations are like this,

"Where were you yesterday traitor?"

"We waited for two hours straight before accepting that you are not coming."

"I told you my head hurts."

"You should just cut it off at this rate."

"You just need to be honest which girl was it."

Shit. That's what Wooseok thinks right after they ask the recent one of which girl last time.

"I really didn't, ask Hangyeol." 

Those voices hurt Wooseok's mind. Too much questions at once inside her head right now. Who is Hangyeol? So they really do sleep around, what if she gets STD? She needs to vaccinate herself after school. Those are just simple ones she can pinpoint. There are a lot more under her layers of insecurities. Including her sex skills. 

She doesn't realise that she sits still in the same position until lunch. She can feels her butt cheeks numb for sitting so long in the same position. The only good thing she can get that afternoon is she doesn't have to make up an excuse for her sore vagina to decline Junho's request for having lunch together.

Ah yes, looking at him after being bottomed by Hwang Yunseong feels so different now. Somehow she feels relieved that she is not the only one who has that one dirty secret.

Although it doesn't look like it's going to be a secret anymore after seeing how those three bring the same banana milk for her who's sitting alone in the class with her notes. The first one was Seungwoo, it's understandable of how she just spent a crazy day with him yesterday. He must still feel bad.

"I'm okay." said her right after he put the banana milk on her desk.

"At least a simple gesture is needed Wooseok, I'm not a complete jerk." said him. Wooseok sharpen her eyes, couldn't believe of how confident this young man is over his identity right after talking about which girl which with his two other friends.

"Says you." said her then. Seungwoo just scoffs then back to his chair and put his head on his hands. Snoring seconds after.

The second one, Seungyoun comes with the same banana milk. He doesn't say anything despite knowing that there is another one on her desk right now. Wooseok couldn't even say anything because right after it, Jinhyuk comes with the same banana milk to be put on Wooseok's desk too. Wooseok looks at him who doesn't say anything but stares at her as he sits on his desk.

Seungyoun pretend to be the stupid one and put on his earphone. Seungwoo stops snoring, by that, Wooseok knows that he is awaken. Not sure by what, but let's pray that the sleepy one doesn't sense the weird tension as his two fellows came in.

Wooseok took one of the banana milk then put it on Jinhyuk's table. Clearly, the guy doesn't like it. But he says nothing and only scoffing. Which Wooseok doesn't mind of.

She takes another one then put it on Seungyoun's table. He glares. Wooseok try to be careless about it.

Then she takes another on to be put on Seungwoo's table. The guy wakes up, his head is no longer on his arms. He is confused before he finds out that his other two friends have the same banana milk on their table. He can feels the rage and confusion through their stare. Becoming the last one to be with the girl in front of him is not a good look.

"I don't really like banana milk that much guys, you can have it." said Wooseok after she turns back to her notes.

The three musketeer looks at her at the same time. But no one talks over this weird situation. Perhaps too afraid to know which one Wooseok feels... the closest(?).

Having no idea that the girl is smirking behind her stiff face and moving fingers as if they are completely paying no attention to the stares.

TBC


	8. Unpleasant Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspoken but true that Lee Jinhyuk is hurted, a bit.

It is a weird after school hours when you are being followed by three men along the corridor. Weirder when none of them talks about whatever it is in their mind. Wooseok realizes that she must talk to them about everything that happened. She is just not ready yet. The whole situation is just too confusing right now, the whole school think she is with Cho Seungyoun now, her mother knows Han Seungwoo as her boyfriend, meanwhile who she truly likes and on her mind all day is Lee Jinhyuk. Imagine saying that to Seungyoun and Seungwoo who are clearly crave for more than just a casual sex with her, that would hurt them so much. Wooseok doesn't like the idea of hurting them.

She passes the corridor quietly until Yunseong stops her. That kid looks down on Wooseok and whispers,

"You're Junho's friend, right?"

Wooseok nods listening to that. Then the kid puts out some weird noise out of his breath. His eyes look confused and honestly very disturbed by something. Wooseok can't really catch whatever it is that bothering his mind.

"Um, do you need help or something?" ask Wooseok.

"Yeah, actually, do you know Junho's phone number other than the one that ends with 458?" Wooseok tilts her head listening to that question. She doesn't even remember Junho's phone number. So her hand goes inside her pocket, takes her phone and checks Junho's number. Turns out the one she has ends with 987, but her eyes look at Yunseong suspiciously. Something must have happened and whatever it was, Wooseok must protect Junho first.

"The one I have ends with 458 too. Why don't you just see him in person?" ask her.

"Well, I was going to. He sorts of ignoring me right now, anyway thank you." Said him.

Yunseong then walks pass her still in daze and a little bit frustrated. He is about to turn right before get startled by three tall kid from Junho's class with their unfriendly stare.

"What's your business with Kim Wooseok?" asks Han Seungwoo.

"What? Who?" said Yunseong confused.

"The girl you just spoke with, idiot" said Seungyoun.

"OH, Junho's friend, I was just asking about something... nothing important, you know..." said him nervously.

"What do you mean nothing important?" asks Jinhyuk now.

Yunseong tilts his head. Genuinely confused of this situation right now. These three bastards never really care about anything or anyone but why suddenly ganging up on him just because he talked with Junho's friend. Even if that girls is one of these three bastards' girlfriend, why all three of them seem to mind. Not to mention all of them are scary enough alone, ganging up like this makes him a bit nervous.

"Since when you guys care so much about one girl?" ask Yunseong then. He smirks in satisfaction, seeing how three of them seem to have no answer on that question. Yunseong left them shortly after. Leaving those three bastards looking at each other in confusion.

One look and they know, they really need to talk about what happened. All of them. But Wooseok is gone already, visiting her house would be quiet barbaric. Beside if they do come to Wooseok's place, what would they say to her?

So there they are, on the rooftop with their mind full of something they still can't grasp. They sit in circle, facing each other. None of them dare to say what's on their mind but they stare suspiciously toward each other. Jinhyuk cross his legs, starts speaking,

"Who gave that milk first?" asked him.

"I did." said Seungwoo.

"Why?" asked Seungyoun.

"Because she likes banana milk." said Seungwoo again.

"Why would you care of what she likes?" Jinhyuk's voice a bit louder this time.

They turn quiet. Looking at each other with a bit of a helpless sighs.

"What is actually happening?" said Seungwoo.

"Wooseok flirted with me at the PE this week, asked me to tie her bra, I didn't notice but it bothered me how she turned cold on me so after school I asked her what happened, then we make out. I still have her panty at home. Then the next day she showed up at school with Seungyoun and I don't know what is actually happening." explained Jinhyuk.

"You have her panty? But that's impossible, she was a virgin when I did it with her." said Seungyoun then.

Jinhyuk is startled at what Seungyoun's said. They turn quiet for seconds before Jinhyuk explains again,

"Having her panty doesn't mean that I did it with her. How... did you- I mean how- and why- I mean-" Jinhyuk stutters even confused of what he was going to ask.

"How I had sex with her?" asked Seungyoun. Jinhyuk nods.

"Well, I met her when I was going to feed the puppy on that road next to the station. She bought something that time. She decided to adopt the puppy and named him Byul-" Seungyoun sighs hard before he continues.

"Anyway, we went to her place I bathed the puppy and then she told me about a man in our class that broke her heart because he ignored her after a making out session- Shit. It's you Jinhyuk." Jinhyuk blink his eyes. Confused and can't believe he just heard of Wooseok was heart-broken because of him.

"Well, long short story, we had sex." said Seungyoun.

Two of them look at Han Seungwoo who stares blankly at the sky. He feels like being the last place in a race into Wooseok's heart (or hole). But that doesn't adjust his confusion of how that little girl had her way with him and his best friends. He thought, when his friends said that they fell for Wooseok, they fell for how pretty and kind she is. Not in the way that they both have sex with her and then can't stop themselves to think about her.

He felt like a criminal for sleeping with Wooseok this day, because he thought that he was the only one who could get into Wooseok. Turns out his guilt is merely is joke.

"We had sex last day, then I seem to catch feelings. That's it." said Seungwoo briefly. He doesn't feel like he has to explain the details to the kids.

"So, all of us have sex with the same girl?" asked Seungyoun.

"Well, about to." said Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo and Seungyoun look at each other. Well shit Wooseok. Jinhyuk's comming.


End file.
